peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Peel January February 1989 Lee Tape 28
Tape ; Name *Peel January February 1989 Lee Tape 28 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-01-xx-02.xx *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) Tracklisting *A Guy Called Gerald: Rhythm Of Life (album - Hot Lemonade) Rham! RA1 24 January 1989 *Tyree: Acid Over (LP - Tyree's Got A Brand New House) FFRR *Chill Rob G: The Court Is Now In Session (Vocal Mix) (12") Wild Pitch WP1011 06 February 1989 *A Guy Called Gerald: In The Beginning (album - Hot Lemonade) Rham! RA1 06 February 1989 *K-9 Posse: Say Who Say What (album - K-9 Posse) Arista 06 February 1989 *Barbara Manning: Mark E. Smith & Brix (album - Lately I Keep Scissors) Heyday HEYDAY-002 06 February 1989 *Sabaya Al Intifada: Min Al Mukhayyam Toulad Al Ru´aya (v/a album - Palestine - Music Of The Intifada) Venture VE 29 06 February 1989 Peel played the first track and continued playing each individual track in order from the album on subsequent shows. *That Petrol Emotion: Groove Check (7") Virgin VS 1159 06 February 1989 *Agaric: I Am Gonna Beat Dis (12") Kaos Dance KAOS 016 06 February 1989 *Ice T: High Rollers (12") Sire 06 February 1989 *New Jersey Queens & Friends: Party And Don't Worry About It (Extended Version) (12") Baseline BASL 003T 08 February 1989 *R.M.I. Steele / Clevie Browne / Dalton Brownie: Dub & Giggle (v/a LP - Redman Super Power Vol. 1 Rough - Mean - Irie) Redman International 08 February 1989 *Izit: Stories (12" - Stories / Move Out Of My House) Pig & Trumpet P-AND-T-001 08 February 1989 *Too Short: Life Is... Too Short (album - Life Is... Too $hort) Dangerous Music 1149-1-J 08 February 1989 *Tyree: House Line (album - Tyree's Got A Brand New House!) FFRR 828 141-1 30 January 1989 *Awesome Dré And The Hard Core Committee: Committing Rhymes (12" - You Can't Hold Me Back) Jorlands D 88088 30 January 1989 *Longsy D: Return To Zorba (12" - Mental Ska / Return To Zorba) Big One VV BIG 16 30 January 1989 *Ministry: Destruction (album - The Land Of Rape And Honey) Sire 30 January 1989 *T-Coy: Carino (v/a album - North - The Sound Of The Dance Underground) Deconstruction 31 January 1989 *Cash Money & Marvelous: The Mighty Hard Rocker (Cassette Single Mix) 31 January 1989 *snippet *Baba Brooks: Teenage Ska (v/a album - Pressure Drop - Island Celebrates 25 Years Of Jamaican Music) Island MBOX 25 31 January 1989 *Deniz: You Were The One (Radio Edit) (12") Metropolitan Recording Corporation MRC 04450 31 January 1989 *snippet *Longsy D's House Sound: Things Just Don't Make Sense (12" - This Is Ska) Big One VV BIG 13 01 February 1989 *Tyree: T.J.G.P. (album - Tyree's Got A Brand New House) FFRR 828 141-1 01 February 1989 File ;Name *1989-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE028 ;Length *1:35:38 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE028 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:Lee Tapes